


Are You Game?

by Marie_The_Lion



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Top Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_The_Lion/pseuds/Marie_The_Lion
Summary: Chaeyoung may have bitten off more than she could chew when asking her girlfriend what she likes in the bedroom.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 22





	Are You Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all I’m back! Just droppin a little one shot here for you to enjoy. Feedback and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> -M

Chaeyoung had no idea what she had just got into. During a conversation with her girlfriend Lisa, she was left wondering how the rest of the night would pan out. 

Said conversation went a little like this: 

“Chae...I gotta say something to you.” Lisa said as she stared down at the results of her BDSM quiz, which read ‘92% dominant’ among other things like daddy, sadist, and degrader. “Hmm? What is it baby? Is it because of the new pair of lingerie I bought? Listen I just wanted to try it out, I know you usually like when I wear pink-“ Chaeyoung began to say before she was cut off by a suddenly red-faced Lisa. “I....I think I want to tell you about another fantasy of mine.” Lisa admitted, never once making eye contact with the Australian girl in front of her. Lisa has always had trouble vocalizing what she wanted in the bedroom, especially with her girlfriend Chaeyoung. She was always scared to show her the dominant side of her, she didn’t want to scare her off, to take things too far. “Baby, you can tell me anything. Go on, what’s this fantasy of yours?” Chaeyoung asked innocently, not wanting to make the blond feel uncomfortable, moving to stroke her girlfriend’s hand with her thumb. “I.....I wanna be more dominant during sex...” Lisa mumbled. “I’d love to try that baby. How dominant are we talking though?” Chaeyoung asked. Lisa was silent. “Tying me up?” Lisa slowly nodded. “Calling you mommy or daddy?” Lisa once again nodded. “We can try that. I’m okay with that Lili. Would you be okay trying it tonight?” Chaeyoung asked, gently tilting the girl’s head to look her in the eyes. Lisa gulped, “yeah, but I wanna go grab something from the store first.” “That’s ok baby, whatever will help you live out this fantasy I’m willing to try it. Call or text me if you need anything my love.” Chaeyoung said, giving her girlfriend a reassuring kiss. Lisa grabbed her bag, kissed her girlfriend goodbye, and set out to the sex store to buy the supplies needed to fulfill her fantasy. 

Lisa came home with a bag containing a collar, leather paddle, and a brand new eight inch dildo. As she washed off the dildo so it was ready to use and sanitized the collar just in case, she blushed, a familiar ache shooting to her core as she thought about dominating her girlfriend in bed. Seeing her writhe under her, hearing her moan and whine out. She stepped out with her things set up in the bathroom and into the bedroom, “Babe, I think I’m ready to do this.” 

———————————————————-

This is where Park Chaeyoung came to realization at just how dominant her seemingly sweet and innocent Lisa wanted to be in the bedroom. She was kneeling down on the bed per request of Lisa, and Lisa slowly walked over and showed her all the things she had bought one by one. First was the pastel pink leather collar that she showed to Chaeyoung before putting it on her, “I-is it too tight?” Lisa asked hesitantly. “It’s okay baby, it feels fine.” As Lisa brought out object after object, she began to get more confident. “This will be to punish you if you don’t do what daddy tells you.” Lisa reiterated her sentence with a smack on Chaeyoung’s thigh, making the Australian yelp in surprise. “And finally, the gift you’ll get if you’re good for daddy.” And with that, Lisa revealed the brand new eight inch dildo. Chae gulped in surprise at the size of the dildo her girlfriend decided to pick out, as Lisa has never penetrated her with more than three fingers. “That’s so big-“ Chaeyoung began to say, but she was cut off when Lisa grabbed her by the jaw. “Did I say that you could speak?” Lisa asked, and the look in her eyes was something that Chaeyoung had never noticed before. Her pupils blown, eyes glazed over with desire, prowess, dominance. Chaeyoung suddenly felt her panties dampen. She whined and bit her lip. “Well?” Lisa asked. “N-no daddy. I’m sorry daddy.” Chaeyoung stuttered out. “If daddy wants to, daddy will stretch you out with their cock.” Lisa offered, her hand moving her stroke the pink haired girl’s cheek, sliding it down to her neck and moving in to start to suck a hickie on the side of her neck. “L-Lis, I can’t h-have marks on my neck-“ Chaeyoung said, and Lisa finally snapped. “Being disobedient so early, are we? I can mark you however I want slut. I own you. You’re mine. But I guess I’ll have to drill that into you. Now get on all fours. Ass up.” Lisa barked out, taking hold of the leather paddle. Chaeyoung nodded as she quickly obeyed, and soon after moving into position, Lisa traced her ass with the paddle. “I thought we could just go straight to the main event Chae, you’re usually such a good girl. I guess you wanted something new tonight. Now I don’t want to hear anything else come out of that pretty mouth of yours except the number of strikes you’re getting, got it?” Lisa ordered, still tracing the paddle along the curve of her girlfriend’s ass. “Y-yes daddy.” And that’s when Lisa finally landed the first smack on Chaeyoung’s ass. Chaeyoung tried desperately to hold back her gasp, as the initial smack was much more forceful than she expected. “O-one...” she managed to utter before another was landed on her. Chaeyoung once again tried to hold back her moans, instead putting them into her counting as she kept her ass up in the air and her girlfriend turned her porcelain skin to a bright pinkish red from the intense spanking. 

“T-twentyyy” Chaeyoung moaned out, and Lisa finally relented, going back to the light stroking with the paddle on her ass that she did in the beginning. “Remove your panties. I want to see how wet you are for daddy.” Lisa said, and Chaeyoung complied, sliding them off and going back to sticking her ass in the air. Lisa slowly moved her hand up her thigh, finally reaching the girl’s soaked lips. Chaeyoung let out a loud whine as the blond stroked her, gathering her arousal on her fingers and sliding her fingers down to tease her entrance. “You’re so soaked for daddy. I know you want me baby. Don’t you? You want daddy inside you?” Lisa asked, lightly dipping her fingers inside of her girlfriend, who was barely able to hold herself together, a drop of her cum leaking down her thigh. Chaeyoung was finally able to let out some of the frustration and pleasure she had been holding in as she answered the blond behind her, “yes daddy please! I want you inside me so b-bad daddy. I want you to fuck me so bad daddy” Chaeyoung moaned out, desperately grinding into her girlfriend’s hand in hopes of gaining some friction. “I love when you beg for me princess. I’ll give you what you want. You took the spanking so well baby. Plus, I really want to see you come all over daddy’s fingers.” Lisa purred, finally plunging two fingers into her girlfriend, the Australian letting a loud moan tumble out of her mouth. “Go ahead and moan baby. I want to hear how good daddy’s making you feel” Lisa said, increasing the speed of her fingers and aiming for Chaeyoung’s g-spot. “Fuck daddy y-you feel so good inside me. M-more daddy please” Chaeyoung stuttered out, her moans interrupting her own sentences, she struggled to keep herself propped up, her arms and legs shaking. “Okay babygirl, I’ll give you what you want my pretty baby.” Lisa cooed, adding a third finger inside her girlfriend, stretching out her pussy and curling them in with every thrust, the wet sounds of her hand meeting her sex could be heard throughout the bedroom, but they were definitely quiet in comparison to the Australian’s noises. “Daddy-daddy I think I’m gonna cum” Chaeyoung whimpered. Lisa knew that the older girl was close by the way her walls began to clench harder on her fingers. “That’s okay baby. You can cum pretty girl. I want you to cum all over daddy’s fingers” and with that added praise, Chaeyoung’s arms buckled and she let out one final loud keening noise as she came, her release coating her girlfriend’s fingers. 

“Turn around Chae.” Lisa ordered, wanting to see the fucked out look on her girlfriend’s face as she placed her fingers over the girl’s mouth. “Suck.” The younger girl ordered, and Chaeyoung complied, licking over her fingers before sucking her cum off of them, earning a groan out of Lisa. “Fuck baby...you’re so hot Chae.” Lisa moaned out as the older girl released Lisa’s fingers with a wet pop. “You’ve been good for daddy. I guess you’re worthy of the gift daddy got for you. Do you think you’ve been good enough for daddy?” Lisa asked, reaching to grab the dildo and put on her harness. “Yes please, I’ve been so good for daddy. I want daddy’s cock so bad. I’m throbbing thinking of having daddy inside me.” Chaeyoung moaned, and internally, she had never pictured herself in a situation like this. Begging her girlfriend to fuck her so submissively. Wearing a collar. Calling her sweet baby Lili daddy. But here she was, putty in the Thai girl’s hands. Her thoughts were cut off by the dildo pressing against her entrance. 

Chaeyoung whimpered at the feeling of the dildo’s head rubbing against her clit. “Mmm daddy...please” Chaeyoung silently begged, hands grabbing at the blond’s back, and as much as Lisa wanted to tease, she wanted to bury herself inside her girlfriend even more. She slowly sank herself into her girlfriend, and those hands on her hand now turned to nails digging into her. Lisa groaned loudly at the feeling, “Fuck baby you’re so tight for daddy. Are you okay baby?” Lisa asked. Chaeyoung sighed happily at Lisa’s sudden change in demeanor. ‘That’s my sweet Lili.’ Chaeyoung thought as she replied “Y-yes...I’m just s-so used to daddy’s fingers. Your cock is so big daddy” Chaeyoung’s words dissolved into a moan once Lisa finally bottomed out inside her, fully stretching out her pussy. “I’m gonna start moving babygirl.” Lisa said, and Chaeyoung wasn’t complaining, moving to slowly meet Lisa’s semi-gentle thrusts. “Daddy, you don’t have to be g-gentle with me. Please fuck me hard daddy.” Chaeyoung begged. What kind of lover would Lisa be to deny a request like that? 

“Fuck Chae. I love it when you ask daddy to fuck you like that.” Lisa moaned as she sped up her thrusting, taking hold of the older girl’s legs and hoisting them on her shoulders to pound into her girlfriend at a better angle. Said angle was definitely Chaeyoung approved. “Fuck daddy yes! Yes daddy your c-cock is so big daddy!” Chaeyoung moaned out, her hips moving in an attempt to match the younger girl’s thrusts. “Chae...if you keep moaning like that you’re gonna make daddy cum” Lisa moaned, and she wasn’t lying, the angle she was in had the dildo rubbing up against her clit at a steady pace, and that combined with her girlfriend’s moans was making it harder and harder to hold back. “Y-yes daddy please! Please cum inside me daddy! Fuck I-I’m gonna cum too daddy” The older girl moaned out, her moans turning into screams as she started to reach her peak. “Fuck fuck fuck daddy!” Chaeyoung chanted as she came, stars behind her eyes. And with the combination of the Australian’s noises of pleasure, the pressure on her clit, and the delightful sting of the elder’s nails in her back, Lisa came with a strangled moan, slowing down as she came down from her high. As Lisa took the strap off and moved to lay beside her girlfriend, Chaeyoung let out an exasperated sigh. “Holy shit Lis. I mean I didn’t know my sweet Lili had something like that in her.” Chaeyoung said, lightly chuckling as the younger girl took off her collar and laid it on the nightstand. 

“Was it too much Chae? I’m sorry baby I tried to not go too hard if you can believe that.” Lisa stammered, her usually anxious self easing in again. The Australian kissed the worry off of her face as she rested her head on the blond’s chest, already feeling herself getting tired. “Not at all honey. You worry too much Lis. That was amazing. I just want you to hold me for a little bit, is that okay?” “Of course Chae. I love you.” “I love you too Lili.” 

And as Chaeyoung answered her girlfriend, she allowed her eyes to close and slowly drifted off to sleep while the blond contently rubbed circles on her back.


End file.
